Marry Me
by That Was Careless
Summary: Amu Hinamori is marrying Ikuto Tsukiyomi, but her best friend Kairi Sanjo is in love with her. Can he stop the wedding and persuade her to bring out any true feelings she has for him--if any--in time? ONESHOT!


**Kala: Alright, here goes nothing... my first oneshot! I spent a few hours working on this and, unlike IILWMBF (I'm In Love With My Best Friend, my other fanfic. Please read if you haven't), no one read it before I posted it, except for me. *cough*BREE*cough***

**Ikuto: So... an Amuto/Kai--**

**Kairi: SHUT UP. You're gunna ruin it for everyone.**

**Ikuto: Oh, right...**

**Amu: Why do I have to fall in love with HIM?!**

**Ikuto: PFFT. Because I'm sexy, that's why.**

**Kairi: Oh, not again with the sexy thing.**

**Utau: LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND TELL ME THAT I'M HOT!**

**Amu: Gtfo, you're not even a main character in the story.**

**Kala: Exactly, now everyone shut up and someone do the honors.**

**Kairi: Kala does not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters.**

* * *

"I like carnations better."

"But babe, think about it… roses are much more romantic."

"I think you two should stop arguing over this and just use cherry blossoms."

A tall, blue-haired boy sat holding hands with a pink-headed girl, who was a bit shorter than him. Across from the obvious couple was a medium-height boy with green hair. Between them was a round table with papers and 3-ring binders scattered about in a non-organized manner.

"Ikuto, Amu… what'll it be? Amu's carnations, Ikuto's roses, or my cherry blossoms?" questioned the green-haired boy.

"I think using cherry blossoms isn't a bad idea at all." Said Amu open-mindedly.

"Cherry blossoms it is!" Ikuto declared.

"Score one for Kairi." The green-headed boy said playfully as he wrote down something in one of the 3-ring binders.

"Moving on… the best man is Kukai, no?" Kairi asked Ikuto.

"Yup."

"And the maid of honor will be Rima?" He said to Amu, then waited for her response. She nodded. "Who'll be the bridesmaids?" He asked her after glancing at a paper near him.

"Ami, Yaya, and Utau." She responded. Amu had memorized this. After all the planning, it would be a surprise if she didn't.

He wrote this down in the same binder as before. "Great. Now all we need to do is..."

*****

**A week later**

"What about this one?" Amu said as she walked out of a dressing room wearing a simple-looking but modern wedding gown with flower embroidery at the bottom. She stood up on a pedestal in front of a 3-way mirror. Kairi was sitting on a stool in front of her, helping her decide on a wedding dress.

"I like it, but wait; what's the veil look like?" Kairi contemplated as she twirled around so he could see the dress from every angle.

She ran as fast as she could in the dress into the dressing room and came back a moment later with a veil with embroidery similar to that on the dress. He looked at it, comparing it to the dress.

"Looks awesome." He said, then asked her, "are you really sure you want to go through with this, though?"

"Kairi, I'm one hundred percent sure I want to marry Ikuto. After dating him for 5 years and going through 2 months of planning, I'm positive." She told him, wondering why he asked.

"Alright, but haven't you ever thought that there's someone else? Y'know, there might be someone out there who's better for you. Maybe even someone you know." He told her, thinking about how he and Amu would be a good couple.

"Look, Ikuto is the one. I love him more than I even knew I was capable of. There's no one else for me out there." She explained. Amu knew that Kairi was her best friend and he didn't want her to end up hurt, but why was he being so intrusive?

"Whatever." he said, dropping the subject. "So what else is there? The dresses, I mean."

Amu held up a white dress on a hanger. "Just this one. I'ma go change." And with that she went back into the dressing room.

Kairi sat there thinking about how he could get Amu to realize that he could do better than Ikuto. That he loved her more than Ikuto did.

By the time she came back out, he had thought it all over.

"Mkay, this is the last one..." she said as she stood up on the pedestal again and twirled around. The dress was like a traditional wedding dress, but with a modern touch.

"I love it." He said, really meaning it. "It looks perfect and I bet Ikuto will love it, too."

"Really?" She asked him.

"Yeah. It really captures your figure." He explained to her, sounding like a fashion designer.

"Thanks for the help!" She thanked him by giving him a hug, then ran back into the dressing room to get changed back into her normal clothes.

*****

**Two weeks later**

Ikuto and Amu are standing at the altar and the church is full of their family and friends. Beside Amu is Rima, a short blonde girl, her maid of honor. In the pews is her long-time boyfriend Nagihiko. Beside her are three girls; Ami, Amu's younger sister, Yaya, a girl with pigtails, and Utau, Ikuto's sister and Kukai's (Ikuto's best man) wife. Beside Ikuto is Kukai, a boy with messy brown hair and a few lighter highlights. Also in the congregation is Kairi, wishing he could stop this wedding somehow.

The preacher began talking. "If anyone has any reason why the two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Ikuto and Amu looked at the pews to see Kairi, now standing. "I do!" He shouted. Everyone in the church focused their attention on him. "I love you, Amu-chan. Don't marry Ikuto! Marry me."

Amu gasped and looked at Ikuto wondering what to do. "Kairi, please don't do this." She said to him finally. "I don't love anyone but Ikuto. I'm sorry." She explained to him.

Kairi's expression was blank. He wanted her to feel the same way he did. He loved her so much, and she didn't think anything of it. How could she? Kairi ran out to sit on the front steps of the church and think about what he had done wrong.

The wedding went on as planned and during the reception, Amu snuck out to find Kairi still sitting on the front steps. She sat down beside him and for a while, it was quiet.

Then finally, Amu spoke up.

"So, you love me." She stated the obvious.

"Yes," he said and turned towards her. "I thought I could make you love me too, but I realize I was wrong."

"Kairi, you and me... we're best friends. Nothing can ever change that. I know I can trust you with anything. And this," she motioned toward where the reception was being held "this won't change anything. We can just... forget this ever happened." She tried cheering him up. They hugged and were joined by Ikuto who sat down on the other side of Kairi.

"Hey, get your hands offa my woman!" He said jokingly. They all laughed. "Kidding; but Kairi, what you did back there was gutsy... telling everyone your feelings like that."

"Don't remind me." Kairi said, shuddering.

"There'll be someone one day. Someone will come along and take your heart. Just like that. There's someone out there for you. Hey, it might even be someone you already know. But just know; keep looking and you'll find someone to love." Ikuto said to Kairi.

"This sounds oddly familiar." Kairi said to them, laughing. "I know what you mean, Ikuto. You're right. I'll find someone."

Just then, Yaya walked up to the trio and asked Kairi if he wanted to dance. He said yes and took her hand. Together they walked off to the dance floor and danced.

"All's well that ends well." Amu said to Ikuto. They kissed and went to dance alongside Kairi and Yaya.

*****

**3 years later**

"I love you, Yaya." Said Kairi, on one knee. He opened a small box with a shining diamond ring in it. "Will you marry me?"

She wasn't surprised, actually. He'd been dropping hints for the last 3 weeks. "Yes."

He slid the ring on her finger and he got up and they embraced.

*****

Yaya and Kairi are standing at the altar, Yaya is wearing a wedding dress similar to the one Amu tried on with the flower embroidery. Kairi's best man is Ikuto, and the maid of honor is Amu, his wife of nearly 4 years. The bridesmaids are standing near Amu. They are Utau, Rima, and Kairi's older sister who was convinced to be in the wedding by Kairi. In the congregation is Rima's now husband, Nagi. Also, Kukai and Nikaidou. Utau and Kairi's sister's husbands.

* * *

**Kala: Fin.**

**Amu: Awww. It ended so awesomely. :3**

**Kairi: Yesh. I liked it, except for the part where I get rejected.**

**Ikuto: She's mine, stop wishing she was yours!!**

**Kairi: P'shaw. I has Yaya now! ;D**

**Kala: Alright, alright. We've established that it was pwnage. Thank chuu for reading!**

**Amu: Please R&R!**


End file.
